The daughter of the Sea
by percyjacksonlover001
Summary: The story about a daughter of poesidon and her best friend Jayden a satyr and where she came from.
1. Prolouge

Kaia was scared she and Jayden had been running for who knows how long. He promised he would protect her, but she was doubtful. She had just discovered that her best friend wasn't even human, and that she wasn't human either. A demigod they had called her... A demigod.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaia

**OK guys this is the first chapter of my new fan fiction. I've been dying to write a fanfiction on a daughter of Poseidon so here it is. Please review it in the comments. Thanks that's it and enjoy! (Some characters do not belong to me mostly rick so yeah that's it...)** She had been living with her step parents for three years now. She looked nothing like them. While she had deep sea green eyes, they had beautiful blue eyes. While she had blackish dark brown hair they were all blondes. And as soon as she moved in with them she was befriended by a boy her age named Jayden. He couldn't walk well so he was always on special crutches. He never wore shorts. Not even in the summer on scorching hot days. She couldn't read well unless it was Greek, neither could she sit still. Whenever she talked to her parents about it they would just look at each other and say, "its nothing your just special." One day in class I was whispering something to Jayden when my teacher called me. "Kaia Roberts!" She glared me down. I knew what that meant. I'd be staying after class. As soon as the bell rang everyone rushed out for 2 reasons ①end of school ② that teacher is CREEPY! "Um we should go." Jayden said glancing at the teacher. "I can't just ditch!" I said laughing, "Go on without me I'll meet you up Later." I said, "I'm serious Kaia let's go." He whispered, "And I'm serious too. What are you so scared about? I said I'll meet you later." I commented, "Oh alright." Jayden said hurriedly and rushed of scared of the teacher. "Come to my desk." The teacher said as soon as Jayden l left. I slowly walked up. I saw a glint in her eye. The doors slammed shut. I swiveled around, "What's happening?!" I screamed. I watched horrified as my "teacher" turned into a hideous scaly furry monster with wings. "Oh Kaia you know exactly what's happening. Demigod its time for you to DIE!" She screeched and flew right at me. Just when I thought my life was going to end the door burst open. There stood Jayden, oh faithful Jayden, and some boy with a black sword, aviator jacket, and a really pale appearance. The boy dove for the creature and sliced it in half in one movement. "This is not good." The boy said looking at Jay. He turned towards me. He stumbled back, "Percy?" He questioned, "Um no I'm Kaia. And you just saved my life... Thank you." I replied, " You look so much like him though." He said still distracted. "Percy? As in the hero who saved the world from Kronos and Gaea and..." I cut him off, "What are you guys talking about? Who are you? And why do we have to leave? Why is my teacher a-a thing? And why did she call me a demi a what's the word?" "Demigod?" The boy replied. "Yeah that thing." I said. "You didn't tell her anything?" The boy questioned looking at Jay, "No. Chiron said not to. And we should go. Really." Jay said, "Tell me what?!" I was getting annoyed. "It's nothing. He's right we should probably go." the boy said, so off we went to my house for some weird reason. **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was lots of fun to write. And stay tuned for more. Just so you know the action starts at chapter 4 so if you don't want the boring part feel free to skip.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nico

**OK so here is my chapter this is from Nico's POV. So I like ricks idea of every chapter or so being a different characters POV so it will go in this order: Kaia, nico, then jayden. And it will just continue that way. Enjoy!**

I was stunned after slicing that creepy monster in half I was sure I was looking at a girl version of Percy. She had his amazing green eyes, beautiful black hair... Okay sorry... going off topic. But the truth is after defeating Gaea I never really got over Percy. I mean I told him that, but I was just trying to make things less awkward with him and I.

I was starting to accept annabeth and Percy's relationship, and I knew I'd never have a chance with him. But when I saw that girl.. I was well stunned. Chiron noted me that I would have to be on alert cause at any moment a demigod under Jayden's protection might get attacked so when I saw Jayden coming at me I knew it was time.

The only proper love interest I had was with Reyna. It took me long enough to realize that she only thought of me as a little brother. I just loved getting my heart broken. Ever since then I stayed away from every demigod if I could. Once again I was neglected. For two weeks everyone treated me like a hero. Then soon enough everyone forgot I even touched the Athena parthenos, everyone started looking at me like I was a creep again.

But I didn't really care. I preferred being alone. By myself with no worries, but let's get back to the story...

We went as fast as we could to the Robert's house, when we arrived, Kaia's mom was pulling out of the driveway. As soon as she saw us she jumped out of the car and flew at Kaia, "Oh Kaia! Kai! Thank goodness you're alright. We got a call from the school. I left as soon as possible." She said hugging Kaia, "Mom, mom I'm OK...you can stop hugging me now." Kaia whispered embarrassed. She looked at me. "Nico..." She frowned.

"You know him mom? How am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on around here?!" Kaia complained, I smiled. For some reason I found that funny... Oh fine.. And maybe just a little cute. K Back to the story... "Um well sweety." She looked at Jay, "You must know by now your not a regular mortal... Neither is Jay or Nico." She commented, "well I figured that part out." She said sarcastically. "OK you've said your goodbyes.

Its probably time for us to go." I said, "What do you mean?!" Kaia said, Mrs. Roberts looked down, "Well now that the monsters know your a demigod and where you live it no longer safe for you here." Jay replied, "And we were just keeping you until it was time for you to go.

Your father and I have a special ability, what we call seeing through the mist, where we can see special stuff that regular mortals can't see. We knew this time would come." She said hugging Kaia one last time. "I love you mom." Kaia said, "I love you to sweetheart." Mrs. Roberts replied. Then we started to leave. "Tell Dad I said I love him!" Kaia called over her shoulder.

And that's how our adventure began. Jay, Kaia and I were on our way to camp half blood.

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I made it extra long since I haven't posted. In a while. So stay tuned for more!**


End file.
